Darius/History
Previous Lore 1st= "A united Noxus could control the world - and would deserve to." - There is no greater symbol of Noxian might than Darius, the nation's most feared and battle-hardened warrior. Orphaned at a young age, Darius had to fight to keep himself and his younger alive. By the time he joined the military, he had already developed the strength and discipline of a veteran soldier. The first true test of Darius' resolve occurred in a crucial battle against Demacia, where the Noxian forces were exhausted and outnumbered. Darius' captain called for his troops to retreat, but Darius refused to accept such an act of cowardice. Breaking formation, Darius strode towards the captain and him with one sweep of his gigantic . Both terrified and inspired, the soldiers followed Darius into battle and fought with incredible strength and fervor. After a long and grueling battle, they ultimately emerged victorious. Seizing momentum from this victory, Darius led his now fiercely loyal troops in a devastating campaign against Demacia. After proving his power on the battlefield, Darius turned his gaze homeward. He saw a Noxus riddled with weakness, where greedy, complacent nobles drained the nation's strength. Seeking to restore his country to greatness, Darius took it upon himself to reshape the Noxian leadership. He identified weak figureheads and violently them from their positions of power. Many in Noxus saw Darius' cull as an attempt to seize power, but he had a different plan for the throne. He had been watching the rise of with keen interest. In Swain, Darius saw a leader with the mind and determination to bring Noxus to glory. Now allied with the Master Tactician, Darius works to unite the nation behind his vision of true Noxian . Previous Abilities seconds for 5 seconds, dealing }}. This can stack up to 5 times for a maximum of over the duration. |description2 = Darius gains }} for each enemy affected by Hemorrhage. |targeting = Passive |affects = Enemies, Self |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = false |spellshield = true |notes = * Hemorrhage will not trigger against structures. * Hemorrhage will not be applied if the basic attack is or if it . ** Hemorrhage will be applied if the basic attack is . |video = Darius IVideo old.ogv }} Darius spins his axe around himself, dealing to nearby enemies, reduced to 66% against enemies hit by the shaft. |leveling = |Shaft Physical Damage| }} |description2 = and always take reduced damage. |effect radius = 425 |inner radius = 270 |cooldown = |cast time = false |cost = 40 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Point Blank Area of effect |affects = Enemies |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = aoe |spellshield = true |notes = * No additional details. |video = Darius QVideo old.ogv }} Darius' next basic attack within 4 seconds gains , dealing , as well as both and the target for 2 seconds. |leveling = % AD}}}} %}} %}} |description2 = Crippling Strike's is reduced by 1 second for each stack on the target at the time they were hit. |description3 = Crippling Strike resets Darius' basic attack timer. |range = 145 |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana |cast time = false |targeting = Buff |affects = Enemies, Structures |damagetype = physical |spelleffects = false |spellshield = special |notes = * will block the . * Crippling Strike and its stack will be negated if the enhanced attack is . * is applied after Crippling Strike's (the lowest possible cooldown is seconds when Crippling Strike is powered by five stacks and 40% cooldown reduction) |video = Darius WVideo old.ogv }} Darius gains . |leveling = %|armor}}}} |description2 = After a second delay, Darius all enemies in front of him and briefly gains of the target area. |effect radius = 550 |angle = 50 |cooldown = |cast time = 0 |cost = 45 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Buff / Direction / Conic Area of effect |damagetype = none |spelleffects = false |spellshield = true |notes = * Darius will attempt to basic attack the closest target. |video = Darius EVideo old.ogv }} After for seconds, Darius attempts to execute the targeted enemy champion, dealing }}, increased by hemorrhage stacks.}} |leveling = |true damage}} |Bonus Damage Per Stack| |true damage}} |Maximum True Damage| |true damage}} }} |description2 = If Noxian Guillotine kills the target, its }} is refunded and can be recast within 20 seconds. |description3 = At rank 3, if Noxian Guillotine kills its target, its is reset. |target range = 460 |cooldown = |Starts on first cast}} |cast time = 0 |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |targeting = Unit |affects = Enemies |damagetype = true |spelleffects = single |spellshield = true |grounded = true |knockdown = false |callforhelp = true |video = Darius RVideo old.ogv |notes = * Noxian Guillotine will not cast if it is interrupted. * Noxian Guillotine can be interrupted by crowd control (Darius is considered to be while leaping) * Noxian Guillotine applies after the damage. * If the ability's rank is 3 when the recast time times out, the resulting cooldown becomes 0. }} Previous Splash Art Darius OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Darius Patch History ** Bleed now deals 20% bonus damage against monsters. * ** Now also heals off of large monsters hit. ;V10.2 * ** Maximum damage always factors in , not only when the latter is active. ;V9.24 * ** Now does not heal from Decimate when hitting spell-shielded enemies with his axe's handle. ;V9.23 * ** Attack no longer hits through when it critically strikes. ;V9.16 * ** No longer incorrectly displays a ranged indicator. ;V9.9 * ** Healing increased to missing health}} from |health}}. ** Blade base damage increased to from . ;V9.5 * ** Base skin no longer plays Apprehend quotes. ;V8.19 * ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from % AD}}. * ** Armor penetration increased to % from %. ;V8.15 * ** Several missing VO lines have been restored. ;V8.14 * ** *** Certain shield particles from items and champion abilities no longer render through terrain during the animation of Noxian Guillotine. ;V8.8 * General ** Texture compression is now more consistent across his chroma pack. * ** Idle VFX have been restored. * and ** Particles during critical attacks are no longer misplaced. ;V8.7 * ** Recall VFX have been restored. * ** Loincloth texture is now more consistent across various graphics settings. ;V8.4 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** AD ratio increased to % AD}} from at all ranks. ** Fixed a bug where it sometimes failed to damage certain units (e.g ). * ** Armor penetration increased to % from %. ;V8.3 * General ** New lore. * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 10 from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.24 * ** Bleed damage increased to from . ** Noxian Might bonus AD increased to from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 64 from 56. ** Base armor increased to 39 from 30. ;V7.14 * ** Changed several interactions where it overwrites any spell queuing commands, instead forcing the caster to immediately begin basic-attacking once the ability completed. ;V7.11 * ** When triggering by applying a fifth stack via Decimate, Decimate now properly only applies one stack of to other units hit. ;V7.7 * ** Fixed a bug where moving the camera away from him as he was recalling would desync the sound of it. ;V7.2 * ** Bonus AD reduced to from . * ** Handle hit damage reduced to 35% from 50%. *** Handle hit damage reduced to % AD)}} from % AD)}}. ;V7.1 * ** Fixed a bug where, briefly after hitting a target with Apprehend, Darius automatically tried to attack the target, overriding any commands issued after Apprehend was cast. ;V6.23 * ** Dunkmaster Darius's Crippling Strike backboard flames are no longer offset from the backboard. * ** Dunkmaster Darius's Noxian Guillotine no longer makes an orange blob on the ground when cast on a target with five stacks of . ;V6.15 * General ** Dunkmaster Darius's health bar no longer overlaps with his head. ;V6.14 * ** When pulling enemies over walls, no longer chest-bumps them back to the side they were on to begin with. ;V6.11 * ** Fixed a bug where Apprehend wasn't properly pulling in enemies that were mid-dash during its cast. ;V6.8 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V5.21 * ** Tooltip updated and corrected ;V5.20 * ** Blade width reduced to 220 from 270. * ** Slow reduced to 40% from 90%. ;V5.18 * ** Fixed a bug where Darius would gain Noxian Might even if the target blocked the 5th stack (Spellshield) * ** Healing reduced to from 15. ** Maximum healing increased to from 30. ** Mana cost increased to from 30 at all ranks. ;V5.17 * ** Renamed to from , * ** Fixed a bug where Summoner Spells were disabled during the windup. * ** If the empowered attack scores a kill Darius refunds and 50% of the cooldown. ;V5.16 * General ** Recommended items updated, * Stats ** Attack range increased to 175 from 125. ** Attack damage growth increased to 5 from . ** Health growth increased to 100 from 93. ** Armor growth increased to 4 from . ** Attack speed reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth reduced to 1% from . * ** New ability icon ** Now deals from Magic. *** Per stack damage reduced to }} from . **** Bonus AD ratio unchanged *** Total damage reduced to }} from ** Bonus movement speed per Bleeding champion. ** Whenever an enemy champion reaches maximum Hemorrhage stacks or dies to , Darius enters a Blood Rage for 5 seconds gaining }} bonus attack damage and applying maximum Hemorrhage stacks on hit. * ** Has a seconds time delay and displays its effective radius ( including Blade and Handle areas) *** Darius can move during cast time. ** Blade damage changed to % AD)}} from . *** Darius heals for for every enemy champion hit by the Blade, up to 30. ** Handle damage changed to % AD)}} from . *** Handle applying . ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from 40. * ** AD ratio changed to at all ranks from % AD)}}. ** Slow increased 90% at all ranks from . ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from 2. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 8 seconds at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 30 at all ranks from . ** Attack speed reduction. ** Cooldown reduction per stack on target. * ** Cast time reduced to seconds from . ** Slows enemies pulled by 90% for 1 second. ** Enemies would be pulled in if they escaped the area during cast time. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Subsequent casts are for free. ** Upon executing an enemy champion all nearby non-champions become terrified for 3 seconds. ** Mana cost removed at Rank 3. ** Mana refund on cast. ;V5.14 * ** Briefly grants vision over the target area. ;V5.7 * ** Will refund man}}a on-kill. ** At maximum rank the cooldown is fully reset on kill. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 24 from 20. ;V4.1 * ** Recast time increased to 20 seconds from 12. ;V3.8 * ** Animation is slower and has a wind-up (undocumented) ** Range reduced to 540 from 550. ;V3.03 * ** When Noxian Guillotine kills the target, it can be recast within the next 12 seconds. *** This can occur multiple times in succession. ** Cooldown changed to seconds from 100 at all ranks. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 315. ;V1.0.0.142 * ** No longer refreshes upon killing champion clones ( ) ;V1.0.0.140b * : ** AD ratio reduced to from ** Fixed a bug where it was applying 's and Spell Vamp effects. * ** Pre-pull animation modified to be more readable for enemy champions. * ** Cooldown now only refreshes when it deals the killing blow. ;V1.0.0.140 * Added ** - *** Darius aims his attacks strategically, causing his target to bleed. This effect stacks up to 5 times. ** - *** Darius swings his axe in a wide circle. Enemies struck by the blade take more damage than those struck by the shaft. ** - *** Darius' next attack severs a crucial artery. As the target bleeds out, their movement and attack speeds are slowed. Crippling Strike's cooldown is lower the more the target. ** - *** Darius hones his axe, granting him passive armor penetration. When activated, Darius sweeps up his enemies with his axe's hook and pulls them to him. ** - *** Darius leaps to an enemy champion and strikes a lethal blow, dealing true damage. This damage increases for each stack of on the target. If Noxian Guillotine's is a killing blow, its cooldown is refreshed. }} Category:Darius Category:Champion history